


Skandal

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, No Age Mentioned, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Rumors
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Es war der Skandal der Saison gewesen.





	Skandal

**Author's Note:**

> Nach Jahren habe ich mal wieder etwas geschrieben. Nichts Großes, aber die Idee ließ mich nicht los. Die FF ist nicht gebetat. Keine Spoiler zu den neuen Kapiteln. Canon wird geradezu ignoriert.

Es war der Skandal der Saison gewesen. Kaum jemand hatte sich getraut darüber zu sprechen und doch wusste jeder Bescheid. Ob Bediensteter oder Mitglied des Adels, ein jeder hatte die Gerüchte gehört. Im Hyde Park, in den Fluren der Häuser oder auf den Gesellschaften der englischen High Society – es gab kein anderes Thema. Es wurde geflüstert, gezeigt und gemunkelt und doch sprach niemand offen aus, was so viele vermuteten.

Hatte doch jemand gewagt darüber zu reden, war diese Person schnell in einen noch größeren Skandal verwickelt gewesen oder erlitt einen mysteriösen Unfall. So war es kein Wunder, dass die Gerüchte bald verstummten. Niemand wollte es riskieren eine Zielscheibe zu werden. Zu mächtig war der Gegner und so lächelten die Adligen, während sie sich jedes weitere Wort verkniffen. Was war schon ein kleiner Skandal im Angesicht einer Macht, die anscheinend keinerlei Skrupel hatte fremde Leben zu zerstören?

So schickten die Adligen lieber Geschenke und sagten Glückwünsche und keiner sprach ein Wort über den Skandal, der langsam verblasste. Ja, es war Fakt, dass Lady Phantomhive, Countess und Wachhündin der Königin, für einige Monate verschwunden war nur um mit zwei Babys zurückzukehren, aber hieß das wirklich das sie zwei Bastardsöhne geboren hatte?

War das nicht alles ein Hirngespinst von einem eifersüchtigen Angebeteten, deren Antrag sie abgelehnt hatte? Oder von einer dieser frisch in den Adel eingeführten Frauen, die nicht verstanden warum die junge Countess von so vielen bewundert und gefürchtet war? 

Sollte man wirklich wegen so jemanden den Zorn der Countess heraufzubeschwören, wenn man ihr doch viel lieber zu ihren beiden zwei kleinen Söhnen gratulieren könnte? 

War es nicht herzallerliebst von ihr, dass sie diese beiden Waisenkinder adoptiert hatte? Zeigte es nicht von ihrer Reife, dass Sie beschloss diese Kinder als ihre Erben einzusetzen? War es nicht wunderbar, dass die Königin die Patentante dieser lieben Kleinen war? Und war es nicht überraschend, dass die beiden Jungs immer mehr aussahen wie die Countess und ihr stets präsenter Butler, je älter sie wurden?


End file.
